Jusqu'alors
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Il avait toujours tout contrôler, du moins il aimait le croire. Ce n'était qu'illusion mais ça lui suffisait. Jusqu'alors, jusqu'à elle.


**Bonjouur! Voilà une petite OS sans prétention qui m'est venue sous l'inspiration du moment!**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**

Il y a des évènements qui échappent à notre contrôle. C'était une réalité avec laquelle Drago Malefoy avait appris à vivre. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas contrôlé grand-chose dans sa vie. Du moment où il avait su marcher, son père avait tracé son destin pour lui et le jeune homme avait fini par vivre avec cet état de fait. C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien. Lui pas plus que ses amis qui se trouvaient dans le même genre de position peu enviable. Alors forcément, l'idée de contrôle était bien vague aux yeux du blond, bien qu'il aime croire qu'il maitrisait tout. Toutefois, il n'imaginait pas qu'une seule personne puisse détruire cette illusion et l'obliger à réellement prendre les rênes de sa vie.

 _Jusqu'à elle._

Elle était tout ce qu'il devait détester, tout ce qu'il devait mépriser et rabaisser. Et il l'avait fait, de longues années durant.

 _Jusqu'à leur dernière rentrée._

Elle était installée dans le compartiment des Préfets, évidemment. Il s'était attendu à la trouver. Qui d'autres qu'elle pouvait être Préfète ? Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'est au changement que l'été avait opéré sur elle. Ses affreux cheveux hirsutes étaient devenus soyeux et ondulés. Ses dents de castor avaient laissés la place à un sourire envouteur. Ses grands yeux bruns, autrefois masqués par les frisottis de sa tignasse, étaient maintenant bien visible et totalement hypnotisant. Son corps masqués par des robes amples et longues était tout en courbe et en finesse. En la voyant, il en était restés sûr, sa bonne éduction lui avait permis de se reprendre et de lui lancer une vanne bien sentie pour donner le ton à l'année. Elle l'avait ignoré et s'était replongée dans son livre, digne et glaciale. Il n'en avait été que plus perturbé mais choisit la même option qu'elle et se contenta de l'ignorer, persuadé qu'il finirait par occulter sa beauté.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à vivre ensemble._

C'était la tradition, les Préfets-en-chefs vivaient dans des appartements communs. Ils n'avaient pas échappés à cette règle et dès lors, le quotidien du Serpentard était devenu un enfer pour lui-même. Il ne cessait de voir la Gryffondor partout et à chaque fois, il lui apparaissait une nouvelle facette de joliesse. Il avait découvert trois grains de beauté, il avait remarqué que ses cheveux avaient des reflets dorés et surtout, il avait aperçu une tâche sur le haut de son omoplate qui ressemblait à un morceau de tatouage, masqué par la couche de vêtement qu'il aurait bien voulu lui enlever. Plus les semaines avançaient et plus le blond se fustigeait, allant jusqu'à s'interdire de la regarder pour effacer toutes ses images de sa tête. Elle était une sang-de-bourbe, il devait la mépriser. On lui avait enseigné les choses ainsi, il devait les appliquer. Et il se força à le faire.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle._

C'était un soir de janvier, la première fois. Elle revenait d'avoir assisté à l'entrainement des Gryffondors, soutenant ses meilleurs amis, et elle l'avait trouvé. Assis par terre devant la cheminée, une bouteille de Whisky pleine à la main et des stries de larmes sur le visage. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'approcher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'était alors vidé, il avait parlé de tout sans réaliser à qui il parlait. Il lui avait raconté le caractère dur de son père, la froideur de sa mère qui masquait ses blessures, sa vie dont il n'avait jamais été maître et les choix qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Dans ses confidences, il lui avait avoué s'en foutre complètement du sang des autres et encore plus de la guerre. Si elle en avait été surprise, la jeune fille n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'écouter, assise à côté de lui. Finalement, après plusieurs heures, il s'était levé sans un mot et avait rejoint sa chambre. Au lendemain, il avait espéré qu'elle oublierait et il crut que c'était le cas pendant plusieurs semaines.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans sa chambre._

Le froid de janvier avait déjà laissé place à la douceur de mars lorsqu'elle revint vers lui. Depuis ce soir-là, ils ne s'étaient plus échangés un mot ni même une insulte, il l'avait évitée avec soin. Elle était arrivée en trombe, sans prendre la peine de frapper et elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, sans aucun préambule. Pris de cours, il n'avait pu dire un mot et elle lui avait expliqué leur dernière réunion et la confiance qu'ils étaient prêt à lui témoigner. Bien sûr, il avait refusé. La crainte que son père le découvre, le rejet de sa famille, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Mais elle avait persévéré, elle lui avait parlé pendant chacune de leur ronde, elle lui avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité, elle lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser seul et qu'il serait intégré totalement à l'Ordre. L'hésitation s'était emparée de lui, il s'était mis à espérer, à croire qu'il pouvait prendre sa vie en main tout seul. Elle, en revanche, avait commencé à désespérer qu'il finisse par accepter.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise oui_.

Un soir, tard, dans leur salle commune. Il vint la voir alors qu'elle lisait au coin du feu et il lui dit oui. Il rejoint officiellement l'Ordre la semaine suivante et elle devint sa tutrice. Elle avait pour mission de veiller sur lui, de l'informer de tout ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils en étaient dans la résistance à la guerre, mais elle devait aussi s'assurer de sa bonne foi et qu'il était digne de confiance. Elle opéra donc une surveillance rapprochée, ne le laissant que rarement seul. Il avait beau avoir fait un choix important, les six dernières années d'insultes et de critiques étaient encore marquées en elle, sans compter l'éducation rigoureuse qu'il avait reçue. Elle ne parvint pas à lui faire totalement confiance.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sauve la vie_.

Le premier test vint au mois de mai, alors qu'ils préparaient soigneusement leurs ASPICS. L'Ordre jugea important de s'assurer qu'il impliqué et pas en repérage pour d'autres. Ils l'envoyèrent en mission d'espionnage, à Pré-au-lard, avec son homologue. La mission ne devait pas présenter beaucoup de risques, il ne s'agissait que d'observer et d'écouter d'éventuelles conversations douteuses. Bien évidemment, ça ne s'était pas passé si simplement, ils s'étaient retrouvés confronté aux Mangemorts qui avaient reconnus le jeune héritier en compagnie d'une sang impur. Ils s'étaient attaqués à eux, prenant la brune en cible première et très vite, elle s'était retrouvée dans leurs mains. Elle avait cru en sa fin mais le Serpentard avait répliqué pour la sortir de là, combattant ceux qui avaient fait partis de son univers. Dès qu'elle avait su, elle avait rendu les coups avec lui et ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir vers le château. A partir de là, son opinion de lui avait changés et elle s'était donné pour nouvelle mission de l'aider à se sentir moins seul. Elle était devenue omniprésente dans la vie du jeune homme, il la voyait partout. Dans ses cours, pendant les rondes, dans leur salle commune et toujours autant dans ses rêves. Il ne cessait de revoir ses courbes et il les imaginait volontiers se cambrer pour lui. Il continuait malgré tout à chasser ses pensées, se contentant d'apprécier la courtoisie polie de la brune qui tâchait de lui faire la conversation.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent véritablement amis._

De petites piques en discussions, la rouge et or parvint à fendiller la carapace du jeune homme. Petit à petit, il commença à se révéler. Il lui parla de son enfance, de sa famille, de leurs croyances et des siennes. Il lui avoua qu'il avait peur, qu'il était seul. Elle tenta de le rassurer, de lui offrir des moments de paix. Ils passèrent plusieurs soirées assis devant le feu, à parler de leurs vies. Il aurait pu n'y attacher aucune importance mais il appréciait la gentillesse et la douceur de son homologue. Une fois, il craqua complètement, terrorisé parce ce que serait son avenir. Elle s'était alors avancé pour le prendre dans ses bras et il avait aimé ce contact au moins autant qu'elle. Même comme ça, larmoyant et triste, elle l'avait trouvé beau. Tellement beau que ça en devenait indécent, s'était-elle dit. Naturellement, ils étaient devenus amis. Des amis proches, bien que cela reste entre les murs de leurs appartements. Il avait alors su ce qu'était un véritable ami et n'avait plus aspiré à rien d'autre.

 _Jusqu'au bal de fin d'année._

Les ASPICS étaient passés, ils attendaient tous leurs résultats et Dumbledore avait eu l'idée de faire un bal, pour détendre les élèves en ces temps de stress. Bien sûr, les Préfets allaient devoir ouvrir le bal ensemble, c'était une tradition ancestrale. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, dans sa robe bordeaux qui lui donnait des airs de princesse, son souffle s'était coupé. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui pour cette première danse et il avait doucement placé sa main sur sa taille alors qu'il se saisissait de ses doigts de l'autre. Ils avaient dansés une valse, se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, oubliant que toute la population de Poudlard avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Elle avait savouré chacune de ces secondes et même après, elle avait senti ses mains sur elle toute la soirée. Quand ils eurent fini de danser, il s'était penché vers elle et elle avait cru qu'il l'embrasserait, mais il s'était contenté d'un baisemain, se rappelant qu'il y avait 300 personnes autour d'eux qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'ils faisaient. Après ça, il n'avait pu la lâcher du regard. Il l'avait observé danser avec ses amis, rire joyeusement en buvant du punch. Il avait remarqué les éclats argent dans sa robe quand elle tournait sur la piste et s'était forcé à ne pas espérer que ce soit pour lui qu'elle avait fait ce clin d'œil. Il se refusait à admettre ses envies de bien des choses avec la jeune femme.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne leurs appartements._

Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'y trouver. Il avait cru, en la perdant de vue, qu'elle était partie dormir à la tour Gryffondor avec ses amis. Mais elle était là, debout devant le feu, dans sa robe de bal. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle ne profitait pas de la fête avec ses amis. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Répéta-t-elle, la voix cassée sans lâcher le feu du regard. Ce qui ne va pas, Drago, c'est que je ne parviens plus à m'amuser. Je ne parviens plus à rien en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Alors ça c'est une bonne question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu aussi gentil ? Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans l'Ordre ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi prévenant avec moi ? Pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête en permanence ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas supporter la présence d'une autre femme dans ta vie ? Pourquoi je suis incapable de m'amuser avec mes amis en te sachant ailleurs ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus me concentrer sur rien si tu es dans les parages ? ».

Elle s'était tournée vers son visage surprit et avait ajouté dans un souffle :

« Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse de toi ? »

Il n'avait su quoi dire sur l'instant, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi, et elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, il avait tenté de lui parler mais elle avait refusé de lui répondre. Elle passa la semaine suivante à l'éviter comme la peste, se faisant même porter pâle pour ne pas aller en cours et se faire remplacer pendant les rondes.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il la confronte._

Il l'attrapa dans la bibliothèque, où elle s'était réfugiée, et l'avait trainée dans leurs appartements, bien décidé à discuter avec elle.

« Lâche-moi ! » avait-elle hurlé dans leur salle commune.

Il avait lâché son bras et s'était mis droit devant elle, le visage fermé.

« Je veux que l'on discute »

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que tu as dit le soir du bal »

« C'était des bêtises »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »

« Je ne te mens pas »

« Alors tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? »

Elle s'était empourprée et avait secoué la tête négativement, incapable de lui dire des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas.

« Je t'en prie, parle-moi » avait-il insisté plus doucement.

Ses yeux à elle s'étaient embuée et elle avait reculé d'un pas, refusant de céder à ses envies. Elle ne voulait pas être ridicule devant lui, elle ne pouvait imaginer un dénouement heureux pour eux. Il l'aimait bien, elle était son amie et elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus.

« Je t'en prie, dit-t-elle dans un murmure, ne me fais pas ça… »

« De quoi as-tu dont si peur ? »

« Je sais…Ce n'est rien… Je sais que toi…Et moi…Ca n'existera jamais »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Drago, je t'en prie… »

Elle lui avait semblée désespérée et tellement triste en cet instant. Elle avait voulu s'enfuir, elle avait voulu disparaitre.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise._

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui, sans oser y croire.

« Que…Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi et moi aussi ça me terrifie mais ne crois pas que toi et moi c'est impossible, je t'en prie ne crois pas ça ».

« Tu…Je… ».

« Ne m'en veux pas pour ça. »

Il lui avait souri et s'était penché vers elle, doucement pour lui laisser le temps de fuir si elle le voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas reculé et ses lèvres avaient rencontrées celles, douces, de la brune. D'un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

« Je t'aime » Lui avait-il répété en la relâchant, dans un chuchotis.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago ».

Dès lors, il n'avait plus exercé aucun contrôle sur rien. Son univers était chamboulé de A à Z, commençant avec elle et se finissant avec elle. Et rien ne lui paraissait plus heureux, plus fantastique. Parce qu'il se levait avec elle et se couchait avec elle, il respirait son rire, sa peau et il se noyait dans son regard. Non, rien n'avait eu ce goût-là.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, elle. Parmi toute, la femme de sa vie._


End file.
